Gallery:Endou Mamoru
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Endou arriving at Raimon HQ.png|Endou's first day of school. IE 1.png|A very determined Endou. Raimon depressed.png|Endou is sad because of his team's discouragement. Endou's weird training.png|Endou's weird way of getting hit by a tire. Endou saving Kidou's mighty shoot.png|Endou trying to stop Kidou's mighty shoot. IE 2.png|Endou beaten by Teikoku. Endou passing the ball.png|Endou passing the ball up to Gouenji. Endou's house.png|Endou's house. Welcome to the soccer club.png|Endou welcoming Domon. Raimon's reaction to Daisuke's notebook.gif|Only Endou can read the notebook. Gouenji figuring out how to use Inazuma Otoshi.PNG|Gouenji telling Endou about the Inazuma Otoshi. Endou in Raimon jacket.png|Endou in the Raimon jacket. Endou, Aki and Someka freaked out.png|Endou, Aki and Someoka are scared badly by the rumor. Endou and Gouenji shocked.png|Endou and Gouenji are shocked when they see Arata's Fire Tornado. IE 7.png|Endou angry at Mikage Sennou's players. Coach Hibiki.png|Endou asking Hibiki to become their new coach. Endou stop's one of hibiki's shot.png|Endou punches one of Hibiki's shots. IE 12.png|Endou vs. Kidou Endou & the others talking about Majin the Hand.png|Endou tells the team about Majin The Hand. Endou training by himself.png|Endou whilst training. Natsumi's food wasn't good from the start.png|Endou didn't like Natsumi's food from the start. Endou angry at Kageyama.png|Endou angry at Kageyama because he may have been involved with Endou Daisuke's apparent death. Endou caught the ball with one hand.png|Endou caught the ball with one hand. The incomplete Majin The Hand IE 24 HQ.PNG|Endou training Majin The Hand. Endou's hand after one shot Episode 25 HD.png|Endou`s gloves burned Endou gets his face hit.png|Endou gets his face hit by Aphrodi. Endou using Majin The Hand without touching his heart.png|Endou using Majin The Hand without touching his heart. Endou really depressed.png|Endou really depressed about losing his friends. Endou with Tsunami getting ready to surf.png|Endou and Tsunami about to surf (which was to help Endou learn Seigi no Tekken). Endou failing in surfing.png|Endou failing in surfing... Endou surfing IE 50 HQ.PNG|but soon gets the hang of it! Endou and Tsunami eating.png|Endou and Tsunami eating shish kebab's. Endou in Teikoku uniform.jpg|Endou wearing Teikoku's uniform. Endou as libero season 2.png|Endou as a libero. Endou and Gran IE 62 HQ.PNG|Endou and Gran shaking hands. EndoU.young.jpg|Endou during the third season. Inazuma Japan Libero Endou Mamoru.jpg|Endou as a libero for Inazuma Japan. IE 102.png|Endou playing with Fuyuka when he was young. Young Endou Mamoru 1.jpg|Young Endou. Endou punching the ball back.png|Endou punching Guel's shot. EndoumAHK.jpg|Endou's mother not allowing him to play soccer when he was young. Mamoru with Daisuke.png|Mamoru and Daisuke. Inazuma Japan trophy.png|Endou and the rest of Inazuma Japan's picture with the trophy after winning the FFI finals. Endou without headband.png|A fatigued Endou without his trademark headband. Endou at graduation.jpg|Endou during graduation. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Shindou And Endou GO 8 HQ.png|Endou reinstating Shindou as the captain. Natsumi's food is tasty as always.jpg|Endou and Tenma eating Natsumi's food. Endou GO 32.png|Endou at God Eden. EndouGO.jpg|Happy Endou! ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Endou and Aki meet Protocol Omega.png|Protocol Omega confronting Endou and Aki. Endou disagreeing with Alpha.png|Endou disapproving of what Alpha says. Endou using God Hand V to block Beta's Sphere Device.png|Endou protecting Fei Rune. Endou Disappearing CS 6 HQ.PNG|Endou disappearing into the Sphere Device. Purple Chrono Stone CS 17 HQ.PNG|Endou as a Chrono Stone. Endou Dead CS 7 HQ.PNG|Endou's death annoucement. Welcome back Kantoku! CS 47 HQ.PNG|Endou's back! Endou along with Gouenji and Kidou.png|Endou along with Gouenji and Kidou. Endou telling Chrono Storm to use Grand Luster.png|Endou telling Chrono Storm that it is time to connect their current movement to Grand Luster. Endou.. saying his goodbyes.png|Endou saying his last goodbye to Daisuke. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Endou in Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Endou shown when Tenma was talking about him. Endou Galaxy Return EP18.jpg|Endou returning and about to introduce someone... ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Endou confident VS. Inakuni Raimon.png|Endou confident in his match against the Inakuni Raimon. Episode 22 Endou on Tire Pile.png|Endou on top of a pile of Tires at Tonegawa Tousen. Inazuma Eleven Episode Episode 22 213.png|Endou briefing Tonegawa Tousen Eleven. Inazuma Eleven Episode Episode 22 331.png|Endou holding onto the ball. Ares Episode 23 Endou 03.png|Endou smiling. Endou disappointed with the loss.png|Endou disappointed they lost. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Endou Mamoru's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Endou announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Endou trying to stop Diamond Ray with Fuujin Raijin.png|Endou trying to stop Diamond Ray with Fuujin Raijin. Orion Episode 2 Endou 1.png|Endou supporting Inazuma Japan. Endou happy for stopping Time Trance.png|Endou happy as he stopped Time Trance. Endou thanking Natsumi.png|Endou thanking Natsumi for her hint. Endou training to not get hit.png|Endou training to not get hit. Inazuma Japan looking to Ichihoshi.png|Endou and the team looking to Ichihoshi, who was about to leave. Team effort to stop Tenhou Chiretsu.png|Everyone helping Endou to stop Tenhou Chiretsu. Endou declaring his wish to play Spain.png|Endou declaring he wants to fight Spain again in front of the cameras. Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited.png|Kidou, Gouenji and Endou reunited at the tower. Clario vs Endou eating competition.png|Clario vs Endou eating competition. Endou training Super God Hand.png|Endou training Super God Hand. Endou asking about Casting Arm.png|Endou asking about Casting Arm. Endou unable to stop Twin Lancer.png|Endou unable to stop Twin Lancer. Inazuma Eleven Orion Episode 29.png|A mini-game 4vs4 of the EP 29. Endou's team Orion.png|Endou's team in a mini-game introducing Mizukmiya. Endou and Sakanoue dancing.png|Endou and Sakanoue dancing. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre Endou applying for the soccer club.png|Endou applying for the soccer club! Mamoru and Kanon.png|Endou and Kanon. Endou being fearless!.png|Endou being fearless, and going to stop Death Break! Mamoru and Kanon handshake.png|Endou and Kanon after the match. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Endou's comeback in GO Movie HQ.png|Endou's comeback. Endou encouraging pose GO Movie HQ.png|Endou encouraging everyone to train harder. Endou GK gloves Epic HQ GOMOVIE.png|Endou wearing the goalkeeper gloves. Endou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Endou turning into his young form. Endou Young Unknown Hissatsu GO movie.PNG|Endou using God Hand V against Zero. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Endou leaving goalpost InaDan HQ.png|Endou in his Inazuma Legend Japan uniform. Endou knocked out InaDan HQ.png|Endou knocked down by Asta's shoot. Endou's yellow aura before summoning Majin Great.png|Endou's aura before summoning Majin Great. Kidou, Endou and Gouenji.png|Gouenji and Kidou helping Endou! Endou saying Goodbye.png|Endou saying goodbye to Tenma and the others as he disappeared. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Endou Mamoru's introduction CJDM.png|Endou's introduction Endou and Tenma.png|Endou and Tenma. Manga screenshots Adult Endou in the manga.png|Adult Endou in the manga. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven 1 Endou artwork.png|Endou's artwork. Endou's appearance in the first game.png|"We're not finished... yet!!" Endou attempting to save Death Zone.png|Endou attempting to stop Death Zone. Inazuma Eleven 3 Endou IE3 artwork.png|Endou's artwork in the Inazuma Japan uniform. Yuuto, Mamoru and Shuya.PNG|Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Sakanoue and Endou artwork.png|Endou and Sakanoue as shown on the official site. Endou Tonegawa artwork.png|Endou's artwork in the Tonegawa Tousen uniform. Endou Ares in-game model.jpg|Endou's Ares in-game model. Eleven License EL03-15.png|EL03-15. EL03-23.png|EL03-23. EL04-04.png|EL04-04. EL04-15.png|EL04-15. EL06-19.png|EL06-19. ELG-04.png|ELG-04. ELP-12.png|ELP-12. ELP-13.png|ELP-13. AC Card Endou AC0 C.png|Common card. Endou_AC0 SR.png|Super Rare card. Endou AC0 SC.png|Secret card. DB01-44.png|DB01-44. DB01-54.png|DB01-54. DB01-59.png|DB01-59. DB02-23.png|DB02-23. DB02-45.png|DB02-45. DB02-54.png|DB02-54. DB03-09.png|DB03-09. DB03-36.png|DB03-36. DB03-57.png|DB03-57. DB04-09.png|DB04-09. DB04-39.png|DB04-39. DB04-53.png|DB04-53. DB04-58.png|DB04-58. DB04-CP4.png|DB04-CP4. AS01-05.png|AS01-05. AS01-33.png|AS01-33. AS01-50.png|AS01-50. AS01-55.png|AS01-55. AS02-02.png|AS02-02. AS02-43.png|AS02-43. AS02-59.png|AS02-59. AS02-62.png|AS02-62. AS02-72.jpg|AS02-72. AS03-01.png|AS03-01. AS03-48.png|AS03-48. AS03-58.png|AS03-58. AC3 SP Asuto and Endou.png|Special card. Endou AS SP card.jpeg|Special Card. AS01 Captain Card 2.png|Captain Card. Official Art Img chara sec02.png|SD artwork. Endou artwork concept Orion.png|Endou's concept artwork in Orion's Inazuma Japan uniform. Junko Takeuchi comment.jpeg|Endou's voice actor comments on the ending of Orion no Kokuin series.